emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8396 (18th February 2019)
Plot Billy flirts with Tracy. Gabby complains about sharing a room with Leanna. Jimmy tries to assure the kids that Nicola will be released soon. Manpreet turns down lunch with Rishi and he is disappointed. Harriet tries to talk Dawn into going on a date with Ryan. Dawn doesn't notice Leon checking her out. Ryan wonders to Charity about why Dawn won't go out with him, but she walks in and asks him out. He accepts and is thrilled. Jimmy calls up to Home Farm to talk to Graham. Nicola has changed her mind and Jimmy tries to convince Graham to back her up. He makes Graham think. Billy repairs the pirate ship and Doug and Billy get talking about being convicted for crimes they didn't commit. Doug accidentally hammers his hand and sends Billy to get the first aid box from the Bed and Breakfast. Rishi books an urgent appointment at the surgery. Victoria is cold towards Ellis. Marlon tries to get Jessie to talk to him. Leon walks in and offers Dawn money for sex but she tells him to get stuffed and lets him know she's not on the game anymore. Tracy finds Billy behind the bar of the Bed and Breakfast and accuses him of theft. She calls the police, but Doug puts her straight. She is mortified and apologises. Ryan is jealous over Dawn talking and looking at Leon. Nicola arrives at the salon having been released on bail pending further investigation. Liam informs Rishi that Manpreet took the day off work, and he becomes suspicious. Billy is sour towards Tracy, and she tries to apologise to him. He begins to come round. Ryan confronts Dawn over her looking at Leon. Ryan confronts Leon but Dawn is eager to leave. Nicola pleads with Graham to help her out. Graham informs her that he has backed up her story and the cottages are no longer for sale. He tells her there is one condition but won't say what. When Nicola goes Graham tells Megan that Kim has realised the capital gain that would be paid wouldn't make the cottages viable. Graham tells Megan that Nicola got away because he wanted the police to stop snooping around. He also assures Megan that, although he hasn't decided what the condition is, it will be pretty grim. Harriet goes out and leaves Ryan and Dawn home alone. Dawn refuses to tell Ryan about Leon. Marlon tells Jessie that if distancing herself from the boys is making her ill, she should stop, but she is insistent. April wants to do something nice for her. Ryan and Dawn kiss, but she turns him down when he makes a move. Ryan begins to become suspicious that he is being used. Dawn tells him the truth about Leon, and Ryan tells Dawn that he will pay for sex. They have a row and Dawn orders him to get out, horrified at his actions. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan Guest cast *Leon - Rob Norbury Locations *The Grange - Restaurant, reception *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen/living room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar *Home Farm - Living room, entranceway, kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Pirate ship *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Abbott Lane Surgery - Waiting room *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes